the_new_york_campfandomcom-20200214-history
Borex
'''Borex '''is the illustrious, sympathetic host of The New York Camp. (my apologies for Borex being so big in his image) Past Life Borex is the main character of Boris, the creator of the camp. After Scratchlympics, a terrible, terrible camp hosted by the eccentric polar bear Marathon got cancelled, Borex was called in to host Borguin Games. After that got cancelled too due to the frustration of OJ, Bill Microstoll Icon, and Lighter. A couple of characters, like Wafzy and Ernie Energy (Elena and Elias Energy's brother), were in or related to someone in The New York Camp. Borex and Penguin (his best friend and co-host), along with three contestants and Wafzy who snuck on, went on a boat and, except Wafzy, hosted/joined Extreme Island. The New York Camp Season 1 A prologue of some sort to The New York Camp, the Extreme Island Finale shows Borex, Penguin, Borlectrity, Malagasy, and Mouse sailing from the island to New York City. The next day, the 16 contestants are brought in (including Wafzy who was already there) to the Empire State Building. Through the season, characters are eliminated, with Borex at the helm (with TV helping to show votes and Penguin doing a repair job every once in a while). Sometimes, contestants rejoin (Power Button, Object Jamrex, Lego, and Rettu) and contestants debut (Yellowed, Jade, and Durian). In the early episodes, Borex gave the lone person who did the challenge immunity while his or her teammates who did not were up for elimination. After the eliminations of Skyscraper, New York, Lego, Object Jamrex, Vixel, and Yellowed and 11 challenges, Borex began the merge. 6 challenges and 11 episodes later, Borex personally gave Object Ronald his prize for winning, a trillion dollars and an island. The New York Camp Season 2 Borex returns to host Season 2 of The New York Camp. In 1A, he mishears Disco Ball saying that her team needs a name with a lot of quality as the team's name. In 1B, he shows the results as usual and introduces the team scoreboard, putting The Energizers up for elimination. While TV presided over the elimination as usual in 2A, Borex personally introduced Monitor and Switchy (he had also done so for France in 1B) and later presided over the debut. In episode 3B, along with Penguin and TV, Borex judges intros people made for the challenge. In episode 4A, it is discovered that Borex does not know where Switchy's hat collection is, and puts hats "lying around" on Switchy and the 7 imposters. One of those hats is Object Ronald's hair as a wig, in which Borex is called out by Object Ronald. Hosting Style Unlike most other object show/camp hosts, Borex is not a mean, greedy host. Instead, he is sympathetic to the contestants, giving those who did the team challenges immunity in the early days. He also gives contestants elimination immunity if they're going through tough times or if he's worried for their safety (like Britall and Elena Energy in challenge 12). In the finale, he is a little scared of Elena Energy hurling the volcanic rock at the bleachers, but otherwise takes things in stride (Like when he says "don't act goofy, whiny, or needy" and Needle from BFB says "don't call me Needy!" and slaps him. Borex just says "and don't slap me either."). Borex also has a tradition where he always shouts "ELIMINATION TIME!" in every A episode (in later Season 1 and Season 2), and he always interrupts the opening sequence. Lately, with the frequency of Logic and Strategy challenges, and Wafzy and Venus' objections for such, Borex has called out both when announcing challenges of such a description. Category:Characters Category:Non object Category:Host